Donnie Tepes
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and is an extra character. , Aurel Vlaicu, Sighișoara, Transylvania |marital status = * Single �������� * Widower (first marriage; 1942-1945, years) |blood status = ( ) |bap rank = "Beastly" |Age = * (present day) * (at the end of the ) * (at the end of the ) |Title = * * (before promotion to ) * Vaka Trollkarl (Watch Wizard, when living in ) * Veghe Vrăjitor (Watch Wizard, before promotion to ) * * |Signature = |Died = |alias = * Donnie (nickname) * Don (nickname) * |species = (half and half ) |gender = Male |height = 6′1″ |hair = * Brown (originally) * Grey (currently) |eyes = Brown |skin = Light |family = * Ilma Räikkönen (late wife) * Dalia Tepes (née Laurinavičius) (mother) * Valentin Tepes (father) * Rozalia Tepes (née Ionescu) (step mother) * Sabina Tepes (younger half-sister) * Ramona Eriksson (née Tepes) (younger half-sister) * Magnus Eriksson (brother-in-law) * Perran Eriksson (né Penhallow) (brother-in-law) * Dorin Eriksson (nephew) * Ysella Eriksson (niece) * Tindra Eriksson (niece) * Enyon Eriksson (nephew) * Brândușa Tepes (né Dumitrescu) (paternal grandmother) * Dragomir Tepes (paternal grandfather) * Octavian Tepes (paternal uncle) * Aurora Mac Ruaidhrí (née Tepes) (paternal aunt) * Gearalt Mac Ruaidhrí (paternal uncle, by marriage) * Orlaith Mac Ruaidhrí (paternal cousin) * Bran Mac Ruaidhrí (paternal cousin) * Abelone Kjeldsen (paternal former cousin-in-law) * Saoirse Mac Ruaidhrí (paternal cousin, once removed) * Sabia Mac Ruaidhrí (paternal cousin, once removed) * Gabriel Holmström (paternal cousin-in-law) * Leif Holmström (paternal cousin, once removed) * Rowan Holmström (paternal cousin, once removed) |Animagus = |Boggart = Octavian Tepes |Riddikulus = |jukebox = |Wand = & , 14⅝", , painted black with little blue and gold swirls added in in thin and delicate metallic paint (enchanted to glow when particularly powerful spells are cast); has a simple wooden handle, painted blue with gold stars painted on. |Patronus = |House = Huldra |Loyalty = * Rättförtrolling ** Huldra House ** Rättförtrolling Quidditch Team (chaser) * Transylvanian Supernatural Authority ** Department of Supernatural Law Enforcement *** Aurel Vlaicu Veghe Vrăjitor Serviciu (Watch Wizard service of Aurel Vlaicu) *** Auror/Războinic Office (head) *Swedish Ministry of Magic ** Department of Supernatural Law Enforcement *** Malmö Vaka Trollkarl Tjänst (Watch Wizard service of ) |job = * Vaka Trollkarl for Swedish Ministry of Magic (when living in ) * Veghe Vrăjitor for Transylvanian Supernatural Authority (until promotion to ) * for Transylvanian Supernatural Authority (until promotion to ) * at Transylvanian Supernatural Authority (currently) |hideg = ----------------------------- }} Donatas "Donnie" Dragomir Tepes (born ) Category:Part-Human Category:Dhampir Category:Vampires Category:Humans Category:Human Category:Quidditch Captain Category:Rättförtrolling Quidditch Captain Category:Chasers Category:Chaser Category:Auror Category:Head Auror Category:Transylvanian Auror Category:Animagus Category:Unregistered Animagus Category:Romanian Speakers Category:Lithuanian Speakers Category:English Speakers Category:English Second Language Speakers Category:Transylvanian Royal Family Category:Transylvanian National Quidditch team fan Category:Transylvanian Wizards Category:Rättförtrolling Category:Rättförtrolling Alumni Category:Rättförtrolling Student Category:Rättförtrolling Quidditch Team Category:Huldra House Category:Transylvanian Supernatural Authority Category:Department of Supernatural Law Enforcement Category:Auror/Războinic Office Category:Rés Eiríkursson Fan Category:Knights of Nyx Fan Category:Transylvanian Dhampir Category:Smuggler (MBN) Category:Muggle-Born Network Category:Grace01121922 Category:HP ShotgunsAndSass Category:Swedish Ministry of Magic Category:Vaka Trollkarl Category:Veghe Vrăjitor Category:Watch Wizard Category:Aurel Vlaicu Veghe Vrăjitor Serviciu Category:Malmö Vaka Trollkarl Tjänst Category:Vaka Trollkarl Tjänst Category:Veghe Vrăjitor Serviciu Category:Avdelningen för Magisk Brottsbekämpning Category:Swedish Speakers